Jak zrewolucjonizowałem polską medycynę
siedemnasteczka mocno prawie dorosłość tak bardzo zorganizujcie z kolegami libacje alkoholową oczywiście do tego trzeba ustronnego miejsca np. złomowisko bądź tam razem z pięcioma ziomeczkami, których imion nie wymienie, bo są mało ważne kulturalnie grajcie w karty tam troche gadajcie o pogodzie no dobra po prostu chlaliśmy wóde ale co do rozmowy to sie wszystko zgadza nooo, oprócz pogody... i rozmowy bo była już dosyć późna godzina i to był bardziej bełkot ale wszyscy wszystko rozumieli nie martwcie się nagle temat schodzi na najbardziej magicznego rapera ubiegłego wieku Piotr Czarodziej Łuszcz "eeee, Dorianku ty mój kochanyyy. Pamiętasz tyyyy tegooo tegooo?" tak, mam na imie Dorian z resztą nie ważne oczywiście że pamiętałem "tegooo co z dziewiątki skii czkawka skiiiknął?" "no taaa taaa" i to już był dla kolegi sygnał do działania "aleee, z tego wozu to ty nie skinieeesz" i pokazuje mi na samochód co chyba stał na 20 metrowej górze śmiecia "huja a nie nie skikneee" i wstałem ja wstałem i ruszam chwiejnym krokiem w strone tego wozu reszta za mną dochodze do góry śmiecia i zaczynam sie wspinać jak tak patrze, to to było głupie śmieci mi sie usypują spod nóg, ale chuj kumple kibicują z dołu jak ja tam w moim stanie doszłem to nie wiem, ale po chwili byłem już przy samochodzie staje mu na maske i biore głęboki oddech zatrucie organizmu etanolem sprawia, że zapomniałem co miałeś powiedzieć, więc kończy się na "skikne i chuj" i skoczyłem lece te 20 metrów i spadłem na ryj przestraszyłem sie tak że wytrzeźwiałem kumple też podbiegają do mnie "Dorian kurwa nic ci nie jest?" słysze głos kolegi oczywiście że mi coś było podniosłem głowe obróciłem ją w strone kolegi "ty kurwa debilu" to były moje ostatnie słowa potem zmarłem ... nie no jajcuje xD tylko zemdlałem ale i tak mnie bolało! tłumaczenie się nie myślcie sobie obudziłem się 3 godziny później w samochodzie nie zezłomowanym jadącym należał do najstarszego kumpla usiadłem rozejżałem sie Gorzów "co my robimy w Gorzowie?" spytałem z przody siedziało dwóch kolegów za kierownicą najstarszy, a obok ten co mi dał czeczeczelendż "o, już wstałeś?" kolega od czelendżu sie obraca "wiesz, mieszkamy na takim wypizdowie, że nawet chirurga dziecięcego nie ma..." "gościu jestem prawie pełnoletni" "prawie robi różnice" ucina kierowca zajeżdżacie na parking szpitala "w każdym razie wygląda na to, że prawdopodobnie złamałeś sobie czaszke na wysokości łuku brwiowego" wiecie co? akurat imie Kamila wyjawie, bo on tutaj odegra dosyć ważną role nawet mi skurczybyk drzwi otworzył wysiadłem i obaj poszliśmy do szpitala zwróciłem uwage że jest już jasno "aa, bo wiesz, nie będziemy cię po nocach wozić do szpitala, to odczekaliśmy te 3 godzinki" co kurwa spadłem z 20 metrów rozjebałem se łeb a ten nie będzie w nocy do szpitala jeździł "krwawiłem?" "wiesz jak to jest, kiedy się dobrze bawisz nie zwracasz uwagi na szczegóły" weszliśmy do budynku pełno gawiedzi nosz japierdole "co w tym było zabawnego?" "kutasa ci na czole narysowałem jak spałeś" rozbawiony mówi Kamil z uśmiechem "mam kutasa na czole?" upewniałem się "iii na poliku..." staneliśmy w kolejce "właśnie stoje w kolejce do chirurga z kutasami na ryju" takim zamyślonym głosem podsumowałem wszystko potem sie już nikt z nas sie nie odzywał kolejka szła bardzo powoli czuć było zdenerwowanie wszyscy stali zderzak w zderzak "chce ładny pan kupić buty?" usłyszałem nagle od boku japierdole jakaś cyganka na oko lvl.60 chciała mi sprzedać buty do stepowania pytam jej grzecznie "po kiego mi buty do stepowania?" "a po ile?" zaciekawił sie Kamil no co za kurwa debil "50 dyszek i pana" powiedziała mu cyganka no nie Kamil jest tępy ba, jest nawet chyba ułomny ale nikt nie jest aż taki tępy żeby... "BIERE" nie ja wychodze znaczy nie wychodze, bo za długo już stałem w kolejce ale cyganka wyszła "na chuj ci buty do stepowania?" zapytałem go "Wszyscy jesteśmy tancerzami na koślawym parkiecie życia. Odróżnia nas to, że jedni lubią tańczyć, a inni potrafią. Ja nie umiem i nie lubie, ale mam buty" dobra to i tak lepsze niż większość jego głupich pomysłów staliśmy dalej w milczeniu nareszcie nasza kolej podeszliśmy do lady "dzień dobry, chciałem się zameldować" powiedziałem, widząc jak recepcjonistka próbowała powstrzymać procesy gnilne "ma pan coś na czole" powiedziała z uśmiechem "i na poliku" dorzucił kolega obrzuciłem go zabójczym spojrzeniem następnie podałem nazwisko, którego ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie wypisze w paście recepcjonistka wszystko ładnie wypisała i podała gabinet dobra, izi, lecim na Szczecin w drodze znów zagaduje Kamila "dlaczego ja właściwie z tamtąd skoczyłem?" Kamil chwile myśli "no... Bo ja powiedziałem że nie skikniesz" dobra, też jestem debilem, wiem po prostu poszliśmy dalej ignorując zmysł mowy stoimy chwile pod gabinetem w sumie chwile to złe określenie jakieś 10 minut przynajmniej ogarneliśmy plan działania lekarza tego, kogo przyjmie woła "uraz", a kogo rentgenuje tego "dokumenty" to był plus już tam przysypiałem, ale wtedy Kamil sie spytał "ty, a jak sie właściwie pisze twoje imie?" ty kurwa ignorancie Dorian to imie wywodzące się z Greki, a oznaczało ono mieszkańca Doris jednakowoż oszczędzając mu wywodu odpowiedziałem tylko "Dorian. D-O-R-I KRÓTKIE-A-N "A bo ci kurwa przez j napisali" nie no nie wierze spojrzałem jeszcze raz na dokumenty "Dorjan" jak byk nosz kurwa mać! wstałem i biegne do tej szmaty zza lady Kamil za mną przebiegam korytarzem podchodze do lady "słuchaj no mnie ty kuciapo niedomyta" mówie do babki, a ta sie chowa pod lade "Dorian sie kurwa pisze przez i! Przez jebane iii krótkie!" babka wychyla się ze łzami w oczach zza lady "dobrze prosze pana..." "w ogóle kurwa nie jest dobrze!" dre sie na nią wszyscy wtedy na nas patrzą w sumie ze względu na mój makijaż patrzyli już wcześniej, ale chuj z tym rzucam jej te papiery na morde ludzie zaczynają mi powoli bić brawo podniosło mnie to na duchu, nie powiem "poprawiaj to" babka coś tam na szybko pokreśliła i oddała mi papierek ludzie już wtedy bili brawo naprawde głośno upewniłem sie że wszystko jest pico bello i pobiegłem pod gabinet znów siedziałem tam na swoim miejscu Kamil siedział obok "ale jej dogadałeś" mówi zanim coś odpowiedziałem wyszedł z gabinetu lekarz "Dorian K, dokumenty!" wstajemy i już mamy iść do gabinetu ale nie ma tak łatwo i szybko lekarz bierze tylko dokumenciki czyta chwile oddaje "dziwne, zawsze myślałem, że to J" tak sobie teraz myśle czy świat naprawde aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi "sala rentegenowska" mówi lekarz i zamyka nam drzwi przed nosem dobrze dobrze policzyłem do dziesięciu nie pomogło do stu też uspokoiłem się dopiero gdy doleciałem do 2000 i stu trzydziestu siedmiu nie oceniajcie mnie dobra? z wyrzutem poszliśmy na rentgen stoimy w kolejce żeby oddać dokumenty "ty sie ciesz że to w łeb ci się stało" zagaduje Kamil stoje tak chwile i myśle czy już mu zajebać czy jeszcze czekać "czemu?" sapie z wściekłością "bo później majty zdejmiesz" odpowiada Kamil dobra w domu się dowiem o co chodzi gdy osoba przede mną odeszła od okienka ja podeszłem ładnie sie przywitaliśmy z miłą panią nawet specjalnie nie zwracała uwagi na te członki jedyna noramalna osoba oddałem jej swoje dokumenty pani sie żegna ja z Kamilem też idźcie na korytarz obok usiądźcie i czekajcie aż was wywołają "co mam pod spodniami?" pytam Kamila on sie uśmiecha "Ty sie kurwa nie chwal, bo wszystko widziałem i nie masz czym" nie no myślałem że zaraz mu zajebie "co mam narysowane?" "ahaaaa, to mów tak od razu!" zawołał Kamil po czym usadowił się wygodniej na krześle chwile mijały debil cały czas milczy w końcu wstałem i wydarłem sie na cały korytarz "Kurwa co mam w majtkach?!" dzieci zaczynają płakać jakieś mochery sie modlą zaczerwieniłem sie naszczęście wtedy wyszedł lekarz i mnie zawołał z ulgą wszedłem do gabinetu lekarz wszystko pokazuje co gdzie i jak nawet pomógł mi wejść na stolik "panie a to boli?" spytałem no co? Jestem podatny na ból "jak nie poczułeś, że ci karniaki rysują to tego też nie poczujesz" mówi lekarz i wchodzi za ściane "połóż sie wprost do lasera a potem bokiem" po zrobieniu zdjęć lekarz wychodzi zza ścianki "no panie Dorianie, prosze czekać na płytke" podziękowałem i wyszedłem z gabinetu usiadłem na swoje miejsce ani ja ani Kamil sie nie odzywałem mijają minuty, a kolejne osoby wchodzą po zdjęcia po wielu minutach czekania lekarz mnie zawozał po płytke pico bello wstałem, odbierałem ją i pognałem do odpowiedniego gabinetu biegliśmy korytarzem niczym gepardy sawanną zajeliśmy swoje miejsca i czekaliśmy aż mnie wywołają nagle z gabinetu wychodzi lekarz miałem nadzieje że krzyknie "uraz" albo "dokumenty" ale nie tym razem krzyknął "słuchajta ludziska, czas na godzinną przerwe!" nie no kurwa ja pierdole ile kurwa minut? 60? jebana godzinna przerwa? no ja jebie w pizdu dobra Dorek, luzik wszystko będzie dobrze ledzie zaczeli wstawać z miejsc i drzeć pizde jak kurwa zwierzęta takie rzeczy trzeba załatwiać z głową nagle wpadłem na najgenialniejszy pomysł na świecie wstałem i podeszłem do tego takiego do przebierania dzieci wiecie o co chodzi stanełem na tym i klaskałem w dłonie aż nie nastąpiła cisza ludzie na mnie patrzyli nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć "REWOLUCJA!" krzyknąłem a ludzie bili mi brawo musiałem coś jeszcze powiedzieć by zdobyć zaufanie próbowałem sobie przypomnieć najmądrzejsze cytaty jakie słyszałem chwile milczałem, lecz wtedy pierwszy cytat mi wpadł do głowy "no i jak tam sie u was kuhwa żyje polaczki? W tej waszej kuhwa biedniej polsce?" w sumie to im chyba było wszystko jedno co mówiłem bo i tak bili brawo "Tutaj pisze ruchanie! R-U-CH-A-Ń-I-E!" krzyknąłem a ludzie znów bili brawo postanowiłem zakończyć z przytupem "i niech stąpi duch twój i odnowi oblicze ziemi! Tej ziemi!" powiedziałem i zszedłem na podłogę te podłogę Kamil spojrzał na mnie z podziwem "no no no... Gdyby nie karniaki na ryju to sam bym na ciebie zagłosował" kurwa no dobra walić je najwyraźniej tym ludziom karniaki nie przeszkadzały ktoś krzyknął z tłumu "jak ci na imie?" uśmiechnełem sie "Dorian" chwila ciszy "Kurwa a jak to sie pisze?!" zamknełem oczy i liczyłem do 10 głębokie oddechy "chyba przez j!" krzyczy ktoś inny z tłumu "przez i" poprawiłem go "a chuja sie znasz!" odkrzykuje głos "też tak sądze!" dorzuca Kamil do tej pory nie wiem czemu mu jeszcze wtedy nie wyjebałem "określimy strategie naszej rewolucji czy nie?" spytałem chcąc ich uspokoić zadziałało zebrali sie wokół mojego przebieraka byłem zadowoly z takiej postawy pokazałem palcem na trzech rosłych mężczyzn jak wy się nazywacie? "Jan!" "Paweł!" "Karol!" meldują wszyscy idealnie "Jan wybierze sobie dwudziestu ludzi i przejmie zachodnią część ośrodka" Jan zasalutował i zaczął wybierać swoich żołnierzy "Paweł, ty wybierz też dwudziestu, ale przejmij wschód!" Paweł skinął głową i zaczął wybierać "Karol, ciebie czeka najważniejsza misja!" Karol przełknął śline, lecz nie wyrzekł sie obowiązku "zostaw mi dziesięciu ludzi, a z resztą strasz medyków w całym szpitalu" Karol dumnie sie wyprostował i wyszedł z wybranymi ludźmi "Ej, psst, ej!" słyszałem z boku Kamil obróciłem sie do niego "ej! Ej Dorian! Ej! Psst!" "No kurwa słysze!" "słyszysz, ale nie słuchasz" ukryłem twarz w dłoniach "słucham" Powiedziałem do wnętrzy swoich rąk "a my co będziemy robić w dziesiątke?" uniosłem głowe "to będzie nasz punkt dowodzenia" Kamil patrzy na ciebie porozumiewawczo "to trzeba będzie wymyślić jakiś szyfr..." "Kamil" "jak pokaże ci faka to znaczy żebyś pomógł..." "KAMIL!" "no co jest?" spokojnie, z zaciekawieniem "nie potrzebujemy szyfru. Karol sie wszystkim zajmie" "ok wierze ci" teraz dopiero zaczeła sie prawdziwa akcja to już nie było czekanie na rentgen czy napisanie Dorian przez J teraz to była ostateczna walka polaków ze szpitalem kiedy wszystko ustaliliśmy była 16 trwaliśmy na posterunku do około 17 wtedy zobaczyliśmy trójke ludzi idącą w naszą strone rozpoznałem w nich dwójke ludzi Karola, którzy prowadzili lekarza "szefie, na wschodniej części wywiązała się walka i kilku naszych zgnieło, z resztą podobnie jak personelu. Jednego udało nam sie schwytać" od razu go poznałem to lekarz skurwysyn co se godzinną przerwe zrobił spojrzałem mu w oczy "klucze" "prosze pana ja mam rodzine..." przerażony "klucze" powiedziałem stanowczo lekarz w amoku wyjął z kieszeni fartucha pęk kluczy wyrwałem mu je z ręki otworzyłem drzwi od gabinetu podeszłem do okna, a ludzie Karola i leniwy medyk stali za mną "które to jest piętro?" spytałem "pierwsze, psze pana" zameldował lekarz "hmmm, kiepsko... No cóż, Kamil, zaklej okno!" "czym ci zakleje jak taśmy nie ma?" "japierdole szeptem no to znajdź!" Kamil chwile poszukał, lecz znalazł rolke srebrnej taśmy w biurku lekarza zakleiliśmy okno na amen nie dało sie go otworzyć "no to teraz nie będzie przerwy" powiedziałem do lekarza, po czym go zamknąłem w gabinecie na klucz zwróciłem sie do Karolaków "słuchajcie, bo to trzeba załatwić szybko. Wy jesteście od patrolowanie terenu, pozbywania sie niedobitków, rekrutowania nowych rewolucjonistów i zastępowania poprzednich, jasne?" "jak twarz murzyna w nocy" odpowiedział Kamil, bawiący sie w zamyśleniu klamką w drzwiach nie zwracając na niego uwagi Karolaki odpowiedzieli, że jasne "no to teraz musicie zastąpić Pawlaków! Tam gdzie polegnie jeden ma wyrastać dwóch następnych, a przynajmniej na wschodzie, bo to nasz punkt strategiczny. Tylko tam jest bufet!" Karolaki zasalutowały i odeszły "i niech jeden z was tu przychodzi codziennie o 12 i 18 po nowe razkazy!" krzyknąłem za nimi gdy zegar ścienny pokazał 22:30 uznałem że to dobry moment na sen wyznaczyliśmy nasze warty jakby co w rogu stał automat z kawą i wysłaliśmy jedną osobe by powiedziała Karolakom że można sie położyć taki był mój plan wie jeden Karolak, a cały szpital już wie wszystko szło perfekcyjnie potem poszliśmy spać następnego dnia rano obudziliśmy sie o 11, więc mieliśmy godzine aby przygotować wszystkie rozkazy usiadłem obok Kamila na biurku w gabinecie obok celi chirurga "Ty, a jakbyś był Januszem to czego by ci było trzeba?" spytałem "nie wiem, kawy?" "to zaplanowałem na później... Karniaki sie zmywają?" "wiesz co, to może być taki twój znak rozpoznawczy. Jak wąs Hitlera czy coś" "pocieszające" powiedziałem i poszedłem skorzystać z toalety napewno i Pawlacze i Karolaki a nawet Janusze mieli toalety i miejsca do spania czego im mogło brakować? o kurwa no sam wiesz jak to przeczytać jedzenie pierdole zapomniałem o jedzeniu wyszłem z toalety akurat na korytarz wszedł jakiś Karolak "cześć szefie, kazali mi przyjść. Jakie rozkazy?" podałem mu dłoń i powiedziałem "teraz będziemy sie dość często widywać, więc jak ci na imie?" "Wojciech" "no dobrze Wojtku. Rozkazy są takie: Uno. Macie co dzień o 8, 14 i 19 roznosić jedzenie po odziałach Dos. Zawsze palulacie o 22.30, a i macie wystawiać po dwóch wartowników" Wojtek zasalutował "a jakie wieści z frontu?" "dwóch nowych rewolucjonistów dołączyło. Gdzie ich przydzielić?" nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie jaką ja moc wtedy czułem "do Karolaków. Co z lekarzami?" "nie wystawiają nosa z gabinetów i liżą rany" "to tyle" powiedziałem i mu zasalutowałem, co on odwzajemnił później dalej próbowałem zmyć karniaki, ale skurwiele sie wżarły odpuściłem sobie z resztą wtedy był piękny dzień wyjątkowo ucieszyła mnie informacja o strachliwości medyków wyszedłem z toalety i zawołałem do Kamila "jutro szukamy broni" "najlepszą bronią jest atak" stwierdził Kamil "a to nie obroną?" "najlepszą bronią jest obroną? Jebnij sie w łeb, dobra?" ok nieważne z Kamilem sie nie dogadasz nigdy o 18 znów przyszedł Wojtek nie będe was zanudzał przebiegiem tej rozmowy, bo jedyne co z niej wynikło to to, że lekarze dalej się ukrywali i to że na jutro musze znać dokładne miejsca umiejscowienia zabójczych przedmiotów w szpitalu "da sie załatwić" powiedział Karolak i wyszedł godzine później dostaliśmy jedzenie, które przyniósł inny Karolak, który mnie zbytnio nie interesował do 22.30 ze sobą rozmawialiśmy, a potem poszliśmy spać następnego dnia znów anonimowy Karolak, tym razem inny, przyniósł śniadanie suche bułki są nawet dobre jak sie przyzwyczaisz gdy o 12 przyszedł wojtek dostałem pełną mape szpitala, na której zaznaczone były długopisem cenne przedmioty w sumie to miejsca gdzie te przedmioty sie PRAWDOPODOBNIE znajdowały kazałem Kamilowi zabrać dwie bułki na zapas i wyruszyliśmy z holu zobaczyliśmy główny budynek szpitala w pełnej okazałości od razu podeszło do mnie mnóstwo Karolaków i chciało mnie dotknąć nie powiem, schlebiało jednak musieliśmy ich przegonić i ruszyć na zachód, do Januszów ich napewno dobrze przywitamy, bo oni nie mieli mnie po sąsiedzku poszliśmy na zachodnie skrzydło i już przed drzwiami przytulali nas pierwsi Janusze gdy weszliśmy na ich rejon od razu wszyscy sie ucieszyli wszystkich witałem musiałem podnieść głos by usłyszeli jak pytam "gdzie jest składzik?" jeden z Januszów natychmiast pokazał drzwi, a ja i Kamil tam weszliśmy tak, to był składzik z bronią chyba z 20 mioteł zabraliśmy wszystkie i zanieśliśmy Karolakom mieli być strażnikami dla obu skrzydeł potem poszliśmy do Pawlaczów, do kuchni, po broń dla moich osobistych strażników Pawlacze przywitali nas tak samo zdobyliśmy kilka noży i chochli później wróciliśmy do naszej bazy do naszej Doris albo kurwa Dorjs jak kto woli zatrzymałem sie przed wejściem do holu "JUTRO REWOLUŁSZYN!" krzyknąłem, co wzbudziło ogromną radość wśród wszystkich wróciłem do naszego bezpiecznego korytarza i rozdałem noże i chochle Kamil wtedy rzucił obowiązkową myślą filozoficzną na dzisiejszy dzień "Jesteś jak murawa" zamrugałem zdezorientowany "co? Dlaczego niby jestem jak murawa?" "bo masz dwa karne" zastanowił sie chwile i powiedział "tylko nawieszchnia krzywa" "krzywa to jest twoja stara" zwycięzko "i tak nigdy nic nie osiągniesz w swoim marnym życiu" pustym głosem no tym mnie zadkał była już 15, więc pewmie obiad przyszedł już dawno, a my nawet nie ruszyliśmy kanapek ze śniadania no trudno i tak wszystko zjedliśmy bo trzeba mieć siłe na jutro potem przyszedł Wojtek lekarze wciąż nie dawali sie we znaki, a ja mu kazałem przekazać wszystkim, że jutro o 15 wszyscy zbieramy sie w sali głównej zasalutował z uśmiechem i tą swoją młodzieńczą werwą potem poczekaliśmy na kolacje i wszyscy poszliśmy spać dziś wyjątkowo pozwoliłem położyć sie wcześniej, by być gotowym i wypoczętym skorzystałem z tego i usnąłem już o 20 rano sie obudziłem "mam wrażenie że karniaki powoli sie zmazują..." zauważył Kamil "Serio?!" spytałem z nadzieją "nie no co ty, świruje" jak bardzo ja żałuje że mu wtedy nie jebłem na śniadanie dostaliśmy wyjątkowo hot-dogi, które sie jeszcze nie zestarzały "podstawą dnia jest pożywne śniadanie" stwierdził Kamil "oj tak" potwierdziłem potem z tego co usłyszałem od Wojciecha wszyscy byli gotowi pico bello zanim przyszedł obiad podszedłem do automatu z kawą i kupiłem capucinno za 3 zeta otworzyłem drzwi, które były zamknięte od czterech dni lekarz siedział chudy i spragniony w kącie podałem mu kawe, a ten zaczął łapczywie połykać gorący płyn "pij, pij. Dziś twój wielki dzień" powiedziałem szeptem gdy sie napił wypuściłem go by zjadł z nami obiad żarł jakby nie widział jedzenia od czterech dni a no tak... w każdym razie gdy zjedliśmy wszyscy wyszliśmy na główną sale wszyscy już tam czekali wszyscy mnie oczekiwali i wszyscy mnie chcieli dotknąć nie zwracając na to uwagi zaprowadziłem lekarza na najwyższy stopień schodów, tak, by mnie ci wszyscy rewolucjoniści widzieli czekałem aż brawa ucichną "no i co tam kuhwa? Kiedy mi naprawisz łuk brwiowy, pedrylu?" powiedziałem, naśladując głos największego polaka "Łeb se chuju napraw" piskliwie zapłakał lekarz "o ty kurwa" i wyjełem z kieszeni nóż, a następnie poderżnełem lekarzowi gardło, krzycząc "lekarzu, lecz sie sam!" co było umownym sygnałem do rozpoczęcia rewolucji wszyscy sie rozbiegli na różne strony ja ich obserwowałem ze schodów usiadłem zaraz obok mnie dosiadł Kamil "ty, a jakbym krwawił, to co byście zrobili?" spytałem patrząc jak rewolucjoniści gwałcą na podłodze jakąś lekarke "mój stary ma zszywacz. Pa jaka dupa stary" patrzyłem jak lekarka woła by dzwonić na policje "szkoda że nie dziewica..." "albo to kurwa nie może być dziewicą?" spytał Kamil "co ci sie tak zebrało na poezje?" spytałem, podczas gdy grupa naszych pobiła lekarza "pomyślałem o mily azul... Wiesz że sie nigdy nie ruchała przed kamerą?" wyjaśnił wtedy jedyny raz w życiu miałem okazje oglądać jak 80-letnia staruszka bije lekarza dildosem "Ty, Dorek, pa jaki fajny..." pokazuje Kamil siedziałem chwile i patrzyłem na te scenke rodzajową po chwili zastanowienia zadałem najbardziej oczywiste i cisnące się na usta pytanie "ty, a skąd dildo w szpitalu?" wtedy właśnie pierwszy raz i ostatni widziałem zdenerwowanego Kamila otworzył szeroko oczy i zaczął sie nerwowo macać po kieszeniach "kurwa to moje!" powiedział, po czym wstał i krzyknął najciekawszą wiązanke jaką słyszałem "ty stara pedałko! Masz mi to oddać po rewolucji ty szmato pierdolona! Nawet sie dziwko 80-letnia nie waż tego używać, bo jak sie od ciebie HIVu nabawie to ci najebie! A spróbuj mi tylko kurwo zejść z tym na zawał!" i tak dalej, i tak dalej... staruszka tylko mu pokazała faka odwrócił się ode mnie "ty widziałeś kurwibąka? Naszego szyfra się nauczyła" a potem krzyknął "no teraz, to se już sama pomagaj!" a następnie usiadł naburmuszony troche wtedy skisłem, nie powiem nagle usłyszeliśmy koguty "pora kończyć" stwierdziłem ze smutkiem wstałem i krzyczałem "szybko zabijać niedobitki i na miejsca!" posłuchali mnie i zaraz wszyscy stali na głównej sali wtedy na sale weszli policjanci rozejrzeli sie ja stałem z przodu, a moi ludzie z tyłu "podddajcie sie! A-albo otworzymy ogień!" krzyknął niepewnie jeden z policjantów po tych czterech dniach to miejsce stało sie naszym domem nie oddaliśmy go za darmo nagle przed szereg wyszedł Kamil i zaczął śpiewać "viva la revolution..." tak dumnie i jebinij jakąś muzyczke pasującą w tle chwile sie zastanowił "lala la... La... Lala..." fałszuj spojrzał na swoje stopy a potem znów na policjantów "aaa pierdole, nie znam słów" powiedział i rzucił sie na najbliższego gline, a my wszyscy za nim skurwiele otworzyły ogień widziałem jak MOICH rewolucjonistów przeszywają strzały nagle z tłumu wyskoczyło jedno ciało i spadło na plecy o chuj.jpg podbiegłem do niego "KAMIL!" krzyknąłem położyłem jego głowe na swoich kolanach "jeśli umre kaszel to zanieś mój kaszel rentgen do szóstki" powiedział "gościu, to ja tu przyjechałem po rentgen" odpowiedziałem ze łzami w oczach "a chuj kaszel nie dajesz mi mieć marzeń" powiedział i wyzionął ducha płakałem nad jego ciałem, gdy nagle ja sam dostałem w brzuch kulą próbowałem sie odczołgać, z dala od walki, ale dostałem znowu wiedziałem, że umre nagle przypomniałem sobie słowa Kamila "ty sie ciesz, że w łeb ci sie stało, bo później majty zdejmiesz" z jakimś ładnie zedytowanym głosem, żeby brzmiało jak retrospekcja nie mogłem umrzeć niepoznawszy tajemnicy na tyle szybko na ile pozwalało zdrowie zrzuciłem spodnie to co zobaczyłem przebiło moje najśmielsze wyobrażenia Donald Trump wytatułowana karykatura Donalda Trumpa, gdzie członek jest nosem, jaja brodą, a włosy łonowe fryzurą rozpłakałem sie "jak już trafie do nieba, spuszcze ci wpierdol, Kamil" powiedziałem i umarłem nie no jajcuje xD wczoraj sie obudziłem ze śpiączki przywitało mnie trzech gości w aluminiowych strojach ja ogólnie toleruje wszystkie fetysze, ale to troche dziwne powitali mnie słowami "witaj. Mamy rok 2137. Zahibernowali cie w 2018. Czy możesz nam wyjaśnić waszą kulture?" nie wiedziałem o co im chodzi "jaką kurwa kulture?" spytałem wtedy jeden z nich wyjął z kieszeni mały projektor i wyświetlił hologramy mój ryj z karniakami Donald Trump na genitaliach ja jebie powiedziałem im tylko "2018 był naprawde pojebany..." zamyśliłem sie chwile "Kamil żyje?" spytałem "w sensie król Kamil I Szpitalny?" spytał jeden z gości po czym wyświetlił hologram z TVN na żywo tak, to był Kamil właśnie dumnym krokiem stawał pod pomnik pamięci ofiarom I Rewolucji Gorzowskiej stał tak chwile z wysuniętą piersią i brodą w górze, po czym powiedział wiecie jak szczeka pies chemika? Wodór złoto wodór złoto hehehehe" ludzie bili brawo JA PIER DO LE 2137 też będzie pojebany nie dożywajcie go no, przynajmniej zostałem bohaterem narodowym za zorganizowanie powstania to zawsze coś... Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Pasta